DESCRIPTION: The XVII World Congress of the Transplantation Society will be held in Montreal, Canada, July 13 - 17, 1998. The main objectives of the Congress are to present, discuss, and explore new and current issues in organ transplantation, both experimental and clinical, and to give particular attention to the areas in which the most rapid and fruitful progress is being made. The biennial Congress provides the only international forum at which all disciplines of the field are represented. The program will cover a wide range of topics related to transplantation. Approximately 500 oral presentations and about the same number of poster presentations will be selected by international review panels. The participants will come from over 50 countries, including a large number of young scientists, most of whom are at the beginning of their scientific careers. The application requests support for travel grants for young American investigators. The recipients of the travel grants will be selected by a committee of senior U.S. investigators. The applicant is Oscar Salvatierra, Jr., M.D., who was a chairman of the 1990 San Francisco Congress, chairman of the Congress Organizing Committee, and is currently President-Elect of the Society. The Congress is being organized by a local organizing committee, under the directorship of Dr. Ronald Guttmann, in conjunction with the Society's Council and Congress Organizing Committee, which consists of chairmen of the past and present local organizing committees.